1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to systems which control the exhaust gas temperature of an engine system. More particularly, the disclosure is related to a system and program product for controlling the temperature of exhaust gas delivered from an engine system to a turbine component of a turbocharger system.
2. Related Art
Engines, e.g., internal combustion engines, can generate mechanical energy by combusting a source of fuel, thereby creating mechanical power used to drive a load component attached to the internal combustion engine. To improve the efficiency of combustion reactions, engine systems can include a “turbocharger system,” which compresses feed or “inlet” air before it is introduced to the internal combustion engine. The compressor of the turbocharger can be mechanically linked to a turbine component through a rotatable shaft. The turbine component of the turbocharger can be actuated with exhaust gas from the internal combustion engine to rotate the shaft, thereby powering the compressor component.
The performance of an engine system and a turbocharger system may be dependent, at least in part, on the internal temperature of each system and the temperature of the air being directed therethrough. In addition, the performance of auxiliary components and systems may be affected by the temperature of the exhaust gas leaving the engine and/or entering the turbocharger. As the exhaust gas temperature increases, the risk of undesirable side effects on the turbocharger may also increase. Over time, components of the engine and turbocharger systems may experience creep effects due to sustaining the higher exhaust gas temperatures, as well as scaling of the material and wear of the bearing systems in the turbocharger. One solution to this problem is to reduce the exhaust gas temperature by reducing the load on the engine system. However, adjusting the load on an internal combustion engine that drives a gas compressor frequently requires adjusting of the components of the compressor coupled to the engine. Adjusting the pockets of a compressor is typically a costly, manual process.